dvoriethfandomcom-20200216-history
Aldrimar Rebellions
An series of civil wars between the Kings of Erazel, House Kfet and one of their largest vassals, House Aldrimar. The first armed conflict broke out in the late 1160s and ended in 1174 with the Treaty of Waylees. The terms of the treaty eventually came to be taken as a slight by three generations of Aldrimar, and eventually led to the end of the Kfet Monarchy in 1225. The final rebellion in 1254 deposed the Jimast Monarchy, and in 1256 Henric Aldrimar was crowned King of Erazel by the Archbishop of the Basilica of Zael. The First Rebellion and the Treaty of Waylees 1171-1174 In the wake of the Bachau Succession Crisis five years earlier, relations between Duke Henri Aldrimar II and the King were tense. Henri and a number of other Erazi lords withdrew their military support from the quagmire that had become King Graille II's royal conquest of Galisia. With the plunder from his conquests, the king was able to hire an army to force the rebel lords back into fealty, forcing them to sign the Treaty of Waylese. The treaty forced exorbitant reparations on the rebels, and a peramanent, oppressive tax increase. Henri and his son's began to work tirelessly to prepare for the day they could overthrow their opressive King. The Second Rebellion 1185 -1206 When King Graille II discovered the Aldrimar's plot, he immediately sent a retinue to arrest him. Injured in the immediate fighting, Henri II flet home to Zaksburg and called his allies in all out rebellion. Henri's sons, Callisto, Zakaran Limos Aldrimar, Henri Uxerre Aldrimar, and Zamarkan Marche Aldrimar each led four separate armies in a coordinated assault acoss northern Erazel, Henri following soon after with a fifth army. Their plan seemed flawless, and might have been successful if not for the treachery of Crangrand Aldrimar and his son. The Crangrands had been plotting with King Graille II to depose Henri and his son's as the Lord Aldrimar. They were instrumental in capturing Henri II in the night, and delivering him to the King's camp. Henri was murdered during a fake escape attempt a few months later. Following their father's death, Callisto and his brothers led a successful rebellion for sixteen years before king Graillie II died of age and the crown passed to his dwarf son King Henry III. The boy king settled with the Aldrimars in a white peace. Henri in fact sought out Callisto's council, and made him Steward. Callisto died in 1208, leaving the family in the hands of his son, Henri Aldrimar III. The War of the Thrid Henris 1209-1225 Following his father's burial and rites of transfer early in the year, Henri Aldrimar III rode straight away to see the king in Zael. There he assumed his father's duties for the King as he attempted to justify his suspicions of foul play in his father's death. He quickly comes to conclude that the King was responsible, and confronted the King about it. He demanded the crown, claiming he would not suffer another Kfet king, on the throne of Erazel. The resulting conflict consumed both of their lives, and in spite of Aldrimar's caputre in 1223, he was still capable of orchestrating the murders of the King and his brother, leading to the end of the Kfet Monarchy and the passing of the crown to House Jimast in 1225. The intervening years proved the self sufficiency of the Aldrimar lands. Zaksburg became a haven for the disposessed created by the fighting. Gauthier Aldrimar, Henri III's oldest son had been acting Lord Aldrimar during his father's incarceration. Wishing to be free of his ancestor's wars, Gauthier chose to consider the matter of the rebellions settled. While hunting on one of his cousin's estates, Gauthier was thrown from his horse and died. When Henri learned the news in his cell, he ended his own life in his grief. This left the lands and powers of Lord Aldrimar on the shoulders of a fourteen year old boy, Henri Aldrimar IV. Henric's War for Erazel 1254-1256 Henri Aldrimar IV, or Henric had lived in peace under the Jimast King for most of his life. In the late 1240's, Henric's wife wished to use his power to end the civil war in her homeland of Volais, which led to her being crowned in 1254. During his campaign for Volais, the king of Erazel had declared war in Azrinel over family lands, and he recklessly used Erazi soldiers, they begged Henric for aid. He landed late summer 1254, and within two years was King of Erazel. Under Henric's rule, Erazel had an era of peace and stability, a rebirth after the dark era that had been the Rebellions. Henric devoted his rule to rebuilding Erazel and integrating Volais as a full and equal province.